monsters_den_book_of_dreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
Stats tell you the strengths and weaknesses of your adventures. You can improve their primary stats with stat points which are gained every time you descend a floor of the dungeon. You can also get a new skill. All other stats depend upon various factors like what equipment your characters are wearing or what potions they've drank. Different classes should aim for different stats based on how they fight and where they fight. Primary Stats Strength Strength - increases damage done by melee weapons Strength increases the damage for any melee weapon. It is a stat that the barbarian, warrior, cleric, rogue or any other character using a melee weapon should focus on to increase the damage they deal. Endurance Endurance - increases total health points This stat is good for everyone. It's especially useful for people on the front row who take more damage or people with low armour rating. Dexterity Dexterity - increases damage done by ranged weapons Dexterity increases the damage for any ranged weapon. It is a stat that the ranger especially should focus on for strong ranged attacks. Intellect Intellect - increases the effectiveness of magic Intellect greatens the effect of any spell and increases range for with staffs. The mage and conjuror classes should focus on this stat to improve their spells. Other stats Damage Weapon Damage - damage done by a basic weapon attack Weapon + strength bonus (starts at 2) = Damage stat Regen Health Regen - Health regenerated during combat at the beginning of the character's turn Power Regen - Power regenerated during combat at the beginning of the character's turn Quickness Quickness - Determines turn order in combat. Characters with the highest quickness act first. Heavy Armour deducts a lot of quickness. Some armour gives +quickness. Accuracy Accuracy - Chance to hit with attacks in combat. High accuracy negates the -accuracy of blind effects Armour Armour Rating - The total of armour rating on all pieces of equipment. Affects damage reduction. Damage Reduction - The amount of damage the character takes is reduced by this Damage Reflection - The percentage of damage dealt to this character that is also inflicted upon the attacker Resistances Poison Resist - Percentage of damage reduced from poison effects Stun Resist - Percentage chance of resisting stun effects Offense Drain Health - Percentage of damage caused by attack restored to health. Vampiric effects can not recover more than 50% total health. Cause stun - Percentage chance that damaging attack will cause stun. If several enemies are targeted the chance will be divided between them. Add Poison - Damaging hits will cause this much poison damage. If several enemies are targeted then the chance will be divided between them. Blind Target - On damaging hit the target's accuracy is reduced by up to this amount. If there are several targets then the effect will be divided between them. Lethality - Percentage chance to instantly kill target on attack. This is calculated after it is decided whether or not you have missed. If there are several targets the chance is divided among them.